A Pirates Life
by DesireLaughs
Summary: Captain Tsuikyomi Ikuto kidnaps the girl of his dreams, Hinamori Amu. Amu is a sheltered girl of high nobility. Ikuto is a pirate. Being kidnapped, she is forced into a life of pirates. Amuto.


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! XD This is my new story, and it's up just in time for my special day~! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**P.S. SHOUT OUT TO Randomness-Is-Awsomeness! You rock!**

It wasn't the first time he had seen her, no, far from it. In fact, if he remembered correctly (which he always did), the first time he saw her he did not like her one bit.

Actually, the first time he saw the girl, she was screaming at one of his crew members, the one he sent out to gather supplies (bullets, rum, gun powder, rum, food, rum, cannon balls, rum, swords, and rum). It ticked him off almost enough to where he would strip himself of his hat and coat and go speak to her.

Well, soon, _almost enough_ became _just enough._

He stripped off his hat and coat, handed it to the closest member of his crew, Kukai, and began to walk off, muttering, "If you lose those, you'll also lose your head..."

"Aye, Captain!" Kukai called back.

When he was close enough to where the man and girl could hear him, he said, "Oi, Tadase, what did you do to this young beauty?"

"I-I..." Tadase, the crew member, stuttered, "I accidentally bumped into her, Captain."

The captain nodded as he turned to the girl and bowed deeply. "I apologize for my friend here, my love."

The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, _Captain,_" she spat, "but I am most definitely _not_ your love."

The captain frowned. Who exactly was this girl, and why was she being such a- he pondered for the correct word- bitch?

The captain stared at her for a few moments, trying to find the correct words before replying. "You are correct, my fine young lady. Once again, I apologize. Can you find it in your beautiful heart to forgive us?"

The girl gazed at him. "Who are you, sir?" she asked.

"Captain Aruto," he lied smoothly. "And you are..?"

"Nobility, Hinamori Amu. I suggest that you teach your crew some manners, Captain Aruto. Good day." And with that, she walked off.

The captain glared after her. "Manners? Pirates do not have manners! We steal, kill, and drink! What would _we _use manners for? That little bitch, I was being kind! And she insults me and my crew?! How dare her! Really, she is the one who needs to be taught manners!" he ranted.

"Captain Ikuto?" Tadase asked.

"What?" Ikuto snapped.

"I-I have everything. Would you like to leave now?"

Ikuto nodded, looking back to the direction of where the girl, Amu, went. Sighing, he wished to never have to deal with the little bitch again, and walked with Tadase back to the ship.

Yes, that was the way he met her. He thought that he would never see her again, but how wrong he was! No, he saw her the very next night in his dreams, and then the night after that, and so on. He continued seeing and seeing her! How he began to long to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin.

And then, the next time they went back to Seiyo, he saw her. They stayed three days, three nights, and he followed her. At night, he would watch her sleep, and during the day, he would watch her walk around town.

He fell in love with her.

And today, after 206 days of dreaming and watching, he has decided.

He will wait no longer.

Tonight, there will be no dreaming, no watching.

Tonight, he will do what pirates do best.

Tonight, he will steal her. Captain Tsuikyomi Ikuto will steal the noble woman, Hinamori Amu.

"CAPTAIN!!!!" Kukai calls.

"What?" I yell back.

"Land ho!"

"We're already tied to the port, Kukai," the Captain mutters.

"No, no, Captain Ikuto, I meant there's a land hoe. Can I take a look?" Kukai replies, grinning.

The Captain sighs. "Fine, but don't forget why we're here, Kukai."

"Aye, sir!"

"And fetch Nagihiko on your way out, Kuukai,"

"Aye! NAGI!!! CAPTAIN WANTS YOU!!!"

Captain frowns. Didn't he say fetch, not _scream_? Never trust Kukai with simple tasks like _fetching_ someone.

Nagihiko walks in with his long purple hair down to the waist of his ripped jeans.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Don't call me that, Nagihiko; we're alone."

"Alright, Ikuto, than what d'ya want?"

"Amu."

"Isn't that why we're here? You're going to steal her, if I remember what you said correctly," Nagihiko says.

"You do, you do. I don't want to have to wait any longer. The more I think about it, the more I think I'm wasting our time here!" Ikuto yells. "I'm putting my men in danger just to get one treasure!"

"Ikuto," Nagihiko sighs. "You're not wasting any time. Seiyo is one of our enemies, with King Keiski, you know. He hates us, and would do anything to destroy us. The men think you're stealing Hinamori-chan to take a stand, since she was announced to be the king's fiancé."

Ikuto blinks. Well, why hadn't he heard of that? Now he _really_ must steal her!

"Nagihiko, will Amu be at the palace?" Ikuto asks.

"Aye."

"We strike tonight at eight. Warn the rest of the crew."

"Aye, sir."

_Hinamori Amu, you _will_ be mine._

At eight o' clock, the crew and Captain Ikuto made their way towards the palace, making sure that they destroy many things. They set buildings on fire, killed people and animals, and destroyed buildings.

But Ikuto wasn't doing any killing at the moment. No, he was quickly making his way to the palace. He wanted his new treasure, and he wanted her _now._

Ikuto froze in front of the palace. He could see her. She was in a room with the king, sitting by the window.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. _She will soon be in _my_ room_, he silently reminded himself.

Ikuto silently climbed up to the room and peeped in. Seeing that the pink-haired maiden was now on the other side of the room, he crashed through the window.

"Yo, King. I'm here to take Beauty away with me."

The king said nothing, but simply stared at Ikuto with his mouth wide open. Ikuto rolled his eyes and turned to the maiden. "Remember me?" he asks, smirking.

She narrowed her eyes. "No. I don't."

Raising a perfect brow, he replies, "Really now? Sorry, love, I don't believe a word you're saying. C'mere."

He extracts his hand for her to take, which she slaps away. "Once again, I am _not _your love, Captain."

Ikuto grins. "So, you do remember me."

Amu doesn't acknowledge the pirate. "Keiski, what are you doing? Call the guards and have them take this man away!"

Keiski snaps out of his trance and presses a button that was behind him. Ikuto scoffs and walks up to Amu. Picking her up, he hops out the window and makes way to his ship.

"TSUIKYOMI IKUTO," he hears from behind him, "YOU WILL DIE FOR KIDNAPPING-"

"Tut, tut, tut, King-san. Where are your manners? That's _Captain_ Tsuikyomi Ikuto to you," Ikuto calmly says, cutting the king off. He continues to walk with the noble woman struggling in his arms.

"Let me go!" she screams. "Let me go _now_!"

Captain Ikuto sighs. "My dear Amu, I'll let you go when we get to the ship. But, for now, I'll continue to carry you."

Narrowing her eyes, she screams, "I AM NOT YOUR DEAR!!"

Ikuto almost drops the woman. How could such a beauty have such a.... shrill, deafening voice? It was as if she was made to scream.

Not that he would mind. He mentally reminded himself not to get her to scream- unless they were in bed, of course.

"Good God, woman," he mutters. "You have a good pair of lungs and vocal cords on you."

At that comment, she stops thrashing. "Thank you," she replies.

"Well, here we are," Ikuto says, suddenly stopping. "Welcome to your new home."

Amu narrowed her eyes- it was a ship.

A pirate ship.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!" Amu yells as Kukai ties her to the ship. Kukai winces from the scream. "Why did you kidnap me?!"

"Simple, love. You're my newest treasure, and my newest slave," the Captain replies.

"I am not meant to be a slave! I am a noble woman!"

"And I don't care. Until you calm down, you'll be staying here. When you agree to stop screaming for no reason, you can sleep with me. Good night."

"Captain Ikuto," Nagihiko says, "where too?"

"Home."

"Aye, Captain."

"Fucking pirates," Amu mutters.

Nagihiko walks up to her. "Captain wishes to see you, Amu-chan."

Amu glares up at him. "Then release me and I shall go to him," she spits.

Nagihiko unties her and then brings her to Ikuto's room. "Oi, Ikuto, open up. I've got her, just like you asked."

Ikuto opens the door, grabs Amu, and nods. "Go back to your position, Nagihiko."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome!" Nagihiko walks away, leaving Amu and Ikuto alone.

"Amu, I'm sorry it has to be like this, but it'll get better. Sit." He pulls out a chair, and Amu sits, as told.

"Why me?" she huffs.

"I kidnapped you because you are a fantasizing woman. I want you. I have waited long enough."

"I'm not having sex with you," Amu bitterly says.

Ikuto smirks to himself. "No, no. It's much too soon for that. We have to get to know one another first."

"I know you already. You're that pirate that everyone always talks about; you're almost as famous as the fictional Jack Sparrow."

"Almost?"

"Yes, not quite," Amu replies.

"Well, that fictional character is much of my inspiration, you know."

Amu groans. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry, I am."

Amu rolls her eyes.

"Rum?" Ikuto offers.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Not any? You don't want any at all?"

"No, I don't really care for rum. Or any alcohol, to put it bluntly," Amu informs.

"Oh." Ikuto scrunches his brows together. "Well, I think we have orange juice. And I know we have water."

Amu blinks. "Pirates like alcohol that much? Huh, I always thought that was just a tale."

Ikuto smirks. "We like it very much. But, I s'pose, if you don't like it all that well, I could cut back on the rum."

"You would really do that?" Amu inquires.

"Yes, if it's for you."

"O-oh. Well, th-thank you." Amu was stunned, to say the least. The king had tried to force things on her; he told her over and over that he would not be changing, but that she would instead.

"Are you hungry, Amu?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I ate at the palace."

Ikuto's jaw tightens. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"No. I refused to. I didn't even want to marry him..."

Ikuto loosens immediately. "Are you tired?" he asks.

Amu yawns. "A bit."

"Would you like to sleep in my room, with me, or tied to the deck?"

"I would _like_ to have my own room. But since I have to choose out of those, I would rather sleep with you..." A light blush makes its way across Amu's face. "But don't you dare touch me!"

"Not to worry, I won't."

"Good."

"Much, anyhow," Ikuto says, smirking.

Amu narrows her eyes. _Oh_, she thinks to herself,_ how I am going to dread this man!_

"You," she says, "will sleep on the floor then. Good night!"

With that, she walks into the captain's chambers and slams the door.

Ikuto nods to himself. "I knew I had a good reason for falling for her."

**A/N: Now, it's time for me to go. Love you all, and please review!**


End file.
